


Your Calm Patience is Infuriating

by EphilliaAllora



Series: Timeskip AU [2]
Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: Arguing, Chris swears alot, F/F, I promise this is for a good reason, POV swapping, a lot of arguing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 11:46:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15412215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EphilliaAllora/pseuds/EphilliaAllora
Summary: Tsubasa calls Chris over for a talk over coffee





	Your Calm Patience is Infuriating

**Author's Note:**

> So its 3 years after AXZ, Tsubasa and Maria have been living together for about a year. Elfnein has moved in a few months back as well so she could have somewhere to live outside the song base.

Tsubasa leans against the kitchen counter while she drums her fingers against it, waiting for the kettle to boil. Her gaze slides to the doorway where she can see Chris sitting on the couch, checking something on her phone. She goes over her mental notes as the kettle’s switch flicks off and she starts making the instant coffee.

Gathering up the mugs, she makes her way to the battlefield. “Thank you for coming over Chris, I know work has been busy lately” Tsubasa sets down the mugs and takes a seat with hers in hand before taking a sip.

“Ahh its no big deal, it’s mostly teaching newbies how to deal with all this new magic bullshit” she picks up her own mug and takes a swig before making a face “God you still buy this crap?”

Tsubasa frowns “Maybe I have a bad taste for coffee…” she stares at her drink for a moment before setting it down. “Now, the reason I invited you over was because we need to talk”

Chris visibly tenses “What about” 

“I have noticed that for the past year or two you have been” she searches for the right work “A bit … dismissive of me being in a relationship with Maria” Tsubasa notices another twitch from Chris. “Do you both have some issues you need to work out? I know I am not the most observant of people, and could have missed what happened between you, but I want to help work it out”

“Why does it matter to you?” Chris cuts back, already defensive.

Tsubasa takes a breath “Because I plan to propose to Maria in the next few days”

“YOU WHAT” yelled Chris, leaping to her feet.

“I am going to propose to Maria with the hope she will say yes and we can get married. I want you both to resolve your issues before then”

She had been expecting this, but it was still intimidating being the subject of her juniors rage. Height didn’t play much into it when someone could be as volatile as Chris when pushed, but Tsubasa moved on under the glare “I wanted to talk to you when no-one else was around, hoping you would feel comfortable opening up to me in a private setting” she sat up straight and placed her palms on her knees, trying to appear as non-confrontational as she could.

Chris let out an exasperated breath and started pacing around the couch, coming close to stomping before slowing down and stopping and putting her hands on the back of the couch she looked Tsubasa in the eyes “Why are you bringing up this shit I had it SORTED, it was buried and FINE”

Tsubasa raised an eyebrow “If this is the reaction I’m getting its obviously not” 

“Fuck you” she snapped back.

“Chris I want to _help_ you, I’m not against you on this, I promise” pleaded Tsubasa.

The shorter woman broke eye contact and gripped the couch in a vice grip, trying to look everywhere but at her seniors face before yelling again “Its been almost five years, five FUCKING years and she has not ONCE come to apologise to trouncing around as the woman who stabbed, shocked and abused me DAILY” she let go of the couch and moved around to the front “She KNOWS, I know that because Hibiki TOLD HER. Oh she doesnt know everything just that ‘Something Bad’ went down” emphasising by making air quotes with her fingers. “So yes, I was a bit thrown off when you started dating, I didn’t know if it would last but here we are” she tried to slam herself down onto the couch but the plush material softened the force of it, leaving her to sink in, arms crossed and a glare aimed at Tsubasa.

“ _Take a breath, then respond_ ” she clasped her hands in front of her “That’s very fair, more than fair. I agree with you she should have said something by now, I had just assumed that was a conversation I wasn’t present for. I am sorry Chris.” 

“So what now, you gonna tell your prissy girlfriend to give a worthless ‘Im sorry’ so you can get hitched?” 

Tsubasa braced under Chris’s anger, the words hurt but they were justified, mostly. “No, I want to set up a meeting between the two of you so you can talk this over. It’s obvious now this should have been done years ago, but out of respect I never pressed the issue with you. I- We- Everyone on the team had an idea of what you had been through but we never pried in fear of making your scars worse. Once again, for that I am truly sorry. I just hope that we can try to-”

“Fucking christ!” Chris was yelling again and on her feet, this time scooping up her bag and making her way to the door “I don’t need this shit I’m heading home good fucking luck with your engagement” 

Tsubasa got up and called out to her “Chris please wait!” 

She raced to catch her junior, but the only response she got was a slammed door.

“Please…”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The pounding of her shoes on the dry sidewalk felt good for her mood. Chris needed to scream at someone, something or else she was likely to blow up at the next day at work. 

Why did her senpai need to dig up all that shit. Why was she so fucking calm, wasn’t Tsubasa meant to be the blunt, emotionless one of the group?  
She checked a street sign as she passed it, about halfway home but that paranoid prickling feeling she had been feeling since she left persisted.

She tore her phone out of her pocket and slammed out a text. [Tell your fucking pet ninja to stop following me]. She shoved it back into her pocket and got past one block before feeling it go off in response. [I’m only concerned for your safety, Maria is home now if you want to talk]

Chris had to remember to loosen her grip on the device lest she crush it. 

Why was this so goddamn important to her? Cant her senpai just be happy with the life she had built up and leave Chris in her stable position at SONG?

She looked up, the sun was still a ways off from setting. Looking back to her phone she read over the text again. “ _I’m only concerned for your safety_ ” Chris let out a frustrated groan and started the walk back to Tsubasa’s apartment.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chris knocked on the door and only had to wait a few moments before Tsubasa opened it. “Lets fucking get this over with" she grumbles and starts to make her way inside. 

Tsubasa bars her from going any further with an arm against the doorframe. “If we are going to have this conversation we are all going to sit down and speak like adults to each other, Otherwise go home and come back when you’re calmer" god, Chris hadn’t seen that icy stare in years.

“FINE, I’ll be _civil_ ” after a moment Tsubasa removes her arm and lets Chris pass. Making her way to the living room she sees an already panicky and nervous Maria on the other side of the coffee table.  
Fucking great. 

She flops into the couch on the opposite side of the coffee table, Tsubasa enters a moment later and seats herself in the armchair at the head of the table, blatantly not taking a side. Maria looks between them, worry writ on her face “What is going on? Did something happen with the family?”

“Nah we didn’t kill off another bigwig family head recently” replied Chris in a snarky tone.

“Chris” Tsubasa gives her that icy stare again “Try again”

She takes a deep breath, be calm, easy. "Years ago when you were masquerading as Fine, it fucked me up, bad. I was JUST starting to cope and move past everything, and then you dug it all up AND SHOVED IT IN MY FACE AGAIN" and she’s yelling again.

Ah she set her off, Maria is shaking so hard her questions are coming out as mumbled stutters. Tsubasa cuts in "Chris went through a lot with Fine before she met any of us, now I know it wasn’t your intent" She gives Chris a look, reaffirming that she’s not against her "And it was a stressful situation on your side as well, but Chris suffered first hand and would like an apology" 

Maria, seeming to have gotten her breathing under some control says "Im sorry Chris, but I never knew that it was that bad. At the institute we all suffered because of Fine as well-" 

"Don’t you DARE GIVE ME THAT BULLSHIT" Chris is still yelling.

Great now she looks like shes about to cry.

"YOUR pain does NOT invalidate MINE" Chris stood up from the couch.

"Chris sit down" Tsubasa says, her voice like ice.

Maria is starting to cry and is barely able to say "Chris you obviously have some unresolved issues and I AM sorry for how I acted and want to do better so you can feel comfortable"

"I HAVE SOME ISSUES? HOW ABOUT WHEN YOU MOVED IN WITH TSUBASA THE VERY WEEK THE TWINS MOVED OUT HUH" she throws back.  
Tsubasa flinches "What are you implying"

"SHE’S NOT WELL ADJUSTED EITHER, SHE NEEDS SOMEONE TO CODDLE AND CARE FOR OTHERWISE SHE HAS TO FACE HER OWN BULLSHIT" accusations are flying out now, she can feel bile in her throat but she keeps her glare centered on Maria.

"I.. I ... I was just .." Maria is starting to hyperventilate "I was so lonely, the house was so empty and things between us had been going really well and I.. I..." her voice starts breaking and the tears start "Im sorry, oh god I’m so sorry, I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry" She’s now shaking badly and crying into her hands, taking panicked breaths.

Tsubasa grips the arms of her chair "I...." she’s just stunned "Is this ... is this why you were pushing for Elfnein to have a place to live outside the Song base? Just to have someone to care for? It didn’t matter who?" 

"NO! No , no no no" Maria is hugging herself while she denies it all "NO I just wanted... I wanted .."

"A family" Chris cuts in, a lot quieter "You need some security, you need someone to come home too, someone you know you can reach if you need them" she sits back down "God, fuck" her head is in her hands "Fuck im sorry, I didn’t want to ruin your proposal-"

"What" Maria is shocked out of her stupor for a moment, before looking at Tsubasa with an anxious expression “You were going to propose?”

"The plan WAS" Tsubasa starts through gritted teeth, trying to remain the only person not shouting or crying "I would have you and Chris work out whatever your issues were with each other and then I was planning to propose" She leans forward and clasps her hands together and rests her elbows on her knees "Now I have no idea what to do"

"Why the fuck do you need me to get along with your girlfriend" Chris snaps.

"BECAUSE YOU’RE LIKE A SISTER TO ME" Tsubasa shouts back, losing her patience. Now Chris is the one feeling off balance.

Tsubasa continues "As you both know I also had a pretty horrible childhood" she exhales, trying to calm herself to avoid another outburst "And finally with SONG, I felt like I had found the family I so desperately needed when I was little" She looks to them both. "It’s a family built on scars and pain and hardship but we all came out of it alive. With everything considered, Id hoped that others felt the same"

Chris just leans back on the couch and stares at the ceiling for a few minutes. "I mean we could try family counselling" she looks back to the two of them staring at her. "What"

Tsubasa lets out a snort of laughter and gives her a smile "I would really appreciate that"


End file.
